Toi qui fus ma perte
by Remilia29
Summary: [Ficlet] - Saga a toujours cru en son frère. Même si ce dernier n'a cessé de montrer de l'agressivité et de la haine à son égard, il n'a jamais fléchi. C'est pourtant cette détermination qui le conduira à sa perte.


**Bonsoir à tous !**

**Voici un ficlet consacré à ces chers gémeaux, Saga et Kanon. J'ai quelque peu modifiée la situation par rapport aux épisodes, donc ne soyez pas surpris si vous trouvez quelques changements. :)**

**Disclaimer : Tout est à Masami Kurumada.**

**Bonne lecture ! **

* * *

><p>Saga et Kanon, deux frères réunis par le sang mais séparés par leurs idéaux.<p>

Ils ne se sont jamais compris et n'ont jamais voulu ou même chercher à se comprendre. À quoi bon ? L'un défendant sa Déesse jusqu'à la mort si il le fallait et l'autre voulant la voir périr. Toutes discussions avaient été vaines ne faisant qu'alimenter la haine des deux Gémeaux l'un contre l'autre. Saga avait été le premier à prendre des mesures, cherchant à remettre son frère dans la bonne voie en l'enfermant au cap Sounion. Mais il avait été loin de penser que ce geste, il le regretterait bien vite.

Kanon lui avait déballé ses quatre vérités en pleine face. Même s'il n'en montrait rien, l'aîné avait été profondément blessé. Saga avait peut-être été agacé par son comportement déviant, il n'en restait pas moins son petit frère. Ce dernier, dans sa prison, ne cessait de lui jeté un regard meurtrier et continuait de lui hurler dessus sans relâche.

_Saga, relâche-moi ! Tu veux tuer ton propre frère ?_

Le Gémeaux en titre serra les dents. Le tuer ? Bien sûr que non mais la plaisanterie avait trop duré. Combien de fois Saga avait-il essayé de le résonner ? À chaque fois c'était la même chanson, Kanon s'énervait, n'acceptant pas que son frère lui fasse la morale. Après tout, quels droits avait-il sur lui ? Qu'est ce qui lui permettait d'agir ainsi ? Tout ça parce qu'il était l'aîné et lui seulement le cadet ? Risible. Par agacement, Kanon passait ses nerfs sur son frère. Frère qui ne bronchait jamais pensant que tout cette haine accumulée disparaîtrait ainsi. Il avait eu tord d'espérer, il avait eu tord de croire à une chose aussi naïve. Rien à faire, cet homme était le diable incarné.

_Nous avons le même sang, mon frère. Si j'étais le diable alors toi, Saga, tu n'en es pas loin non plus._

Aveuglé par son stratagème, Kanon tentait par tout les moyens de faire vaciller son frère en lui faisant connaître cette rage qui le hantait jour et nuit. Il était facile de juger quand on vivait sans se soucier de rien, sans jamais avoir peur de l'avenir. Saga étant le chevalier d'or des Gémeaux, il était quelque peu pris en charge indirectement. Kanon l'enviait, il aurait désiré posséder cette armure étincelante qui le fascinait depuis qu'il était enfant. Mais non, c'était sa moitié qui avait eu tout les privilèges. Et pourtant, cette armure qu'il convoitait tant n'était qu'à quelques mètres de lui. Une jalousie mal placée s'était emparée du futur Marina et le rongeait de l'intérieur.

Étant né sous le signe des Gémeaux, Kanon n'avait pas tardé à connaître l'horrible destin de cette constellation. Le premier ayant toute la gloire tandis que le second devait se débrouiller seul, jusqu'à cacher sa propre existence au Sanctuaire. Après tout, le plus jeune n'était qu'un gêneur. Pourquoi s'occuper de lui dans ce cas ? Deux personnes, une seule armure. Un dilemme bien vite réglé.

Durant cette période d'isolement, Kanon avait appris à haïr. Il détestait Athéna car au fond, c'était de sa faute. Elle le rejetait ne voulant pas faire de lui un de ses chevaliers. La mort, la seule issue qui l'attendait et c'est lui qui se chargerait de la tuer. Ou plutôt, lui mais par le biais de son frère.

_Saga, je tourmenterai ton esprit éternellement. Tu vois, le diable t'appelle car tu es sa réincarnation !_

Saga, sans sans rendre compte, était tombé dans le piège de son frère. La répercussion n'avait eu lieu qu'après, mais tout le temps qu'il avait passé avant de tomber dans ce gouffre n'avait rien arrangé. Persuadé que son petit frère avait péri sous les flots, le Gémeaux devait enduré un poids énorme sur la conscience. Méritait-il vraiment de mourir au final ? N'y avait-il pas une solution qui aurait pu le ramener dans le droit chemin ? Saga ne cessait de se triturer l'esprit à longueur de journée, même la nuit. Ces questions avaient petit à petit pris le contrôle de son esprit pour finalement le déstabiliser.

Le manque de sommeil, le remord, la haine envers lui-même, le grec n'avait pas résisté et avait sombré dans la folie sans connaître la vérité. Sans savoir que son jumeau était bel et bien vivant et manipulait un Dieu à ce moment précis. Lui qui s'était inquiété pour sa moitié qui ne lui avait jamais été reconnaissante, lui qui avait tout fait pour son cadet jusqu'à sombrer dans la folie et le désespoir. Lui qui avait cru en Kanon jusqu'au bout n'avait finalement connu qu'une triste fin. Une mort regrettable dont il aurait pu se passer.

Kanon avait gagné, il s'était vengé. Cette souffrance éprouvée pendant toutes ces années, Saga l'avait subie. Pas de la même façon, mais la souffrance restait ce qu'elle était. Saga l'avait finalement comprise.

Deux frères au final réunis par le mal mais séparés par la mort.

C'est ainsi qu'est le destin des Gémeaux.

* * *

><p><strong>J'espère que cet écrit vous aura plu. N'hésitez pas à laisser une petite review et merci d'avoir lu. ^^<strong>


End file.
